<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bAcHeLoReTtE Ltd. by the_little_ginger_potato</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004804">bAcHeLoReTtE Ltd.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_little_ginger_potato/pseuds/the_little_ginger_potato'>the_little_ginger_potato</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ex Machina (2015), The Hangover (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alcohol, Bachelorette Party, Cheating, Comfort, Divorce, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Hangover, Introvert, Kissing, Las Vegas, Multiple Orgasms, Nudity, Oral Sex, Roof Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Squirting, Swearing, Vaginal Sex, museum sex, no protection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:27:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_little_ginger_potato/pseuds/the_little_ginger_potato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Please check out the tags before you'd read the fanfic.</p><p>I'm thankful for all my readers, for the comments and kudos. But no hate or shaming will be tolerated! I write fanfics as a hobby for free, so negative/hateful comments will be deleted immediately. English is not my first language, but I do my best to avoid making errors.<br/>Thank you for reading my work ♥</p><p>Aesthetic: https://66.media.tumblr.com/3bbdd88d93431298491ea48d8713936d/1fd57891655a3d0a-9e/s500x750/2bfb343a7d0444797c6b54e36e58a83164d96311.jpg<br/>Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3x2Vedk0AltBHlUOSRkVVp?si=3JffqtH7TgWjAWOQXGAl8w</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caleb Smith/You, Doug Billings/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Las Vegas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please check out the tags before you'd read the fanfic.</p><p>I'm thankful for all my readers, for the comments and kudos. But no hate or shaming will be tolerated! I write fanfics as a hobby for free, so negative/hateful comments will be deleted immediately. English is not my first language, but I do my best to avoid making errors.<br/>Thank you for reading my work ♥</p><p>Aesthetic: https://66.media.tumblr.com/3bbdd88d93431298491ea48d8713936d/1fd57891655a3d0a-9e/s500x750/2bfb343a7d0444797c6b54e36e58a83164d96311.jpg<br/>Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3x2Vedk0AltBHlUOSRkVVp?si=3JffqtH7TgWjAWOQXGAl8w</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being an introvert, with online friends only was an okay thing, there wasn’t anything weird about that, dozens of others were the same, however as one of your colleague has eventually engaged you and your wedding was coming up you were faced with the fact that you couldn’t invite anyone to your bachelorette party. You didn’t have the money for extra plane tickets as all of it went for the wedding, and some was saved for the party itself, moreover you wouldn’t have expected from online friends to spend money on expensive flights just for one night. Your fiancé was sweet enough to say that in that case he wouldn’t hold a bachelor party then you could just tag along with him and his friends to go to a karaoke bar or something, but shit you didn’t want to ruin this for him, when you knew how excited him and his friends were about it. You could have just stayed home, but damn you wanted to party and have a good time, neither you or Caleb spent much time outdoor, and never even partied. For once you felt the urge to get drunk and have a really good time. You’ve been looking at some sites, of course all packages started with a description that it was for minimum 4-5 people. For fuck’s sake. However you didn’t give up and continued scrolling and looking for some kind of an alternative and you gasped once you found it. It was an organizer company, the description was at least nicely put that ‘your friends can’t make it to your bachelorette party? some of them bailed out on you? don’t worry! you get a great company of girls to your party! fun is guaranteed’. You knew that Caleb would go to Miami for three days, so you didn’t want to go there but the program at Las Vegas seemed like fun, Casino, night clubs, so eventually you’ve booked and paid for the package and also for the company’s five girls who were around your age to accompany you. </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You were at the airport with Caleb and his friends, your flight would leave earlier so it was time to say goodbye. </p><p> </p><p>“We can still call this off you know.” Caleb said as he gently stroked your cheek and rested his forehead against you. </p><p> </p><p>“Why? It’s gonna be fun. Come on sweetie. You survived basically a real-life Terminator like shit, you’re fucking badass, okay? Three days in Miami, will be fun. You need this.” You snickered then kissed him deeply for what his friends whistled and made some idiotic comments. You glanced up at the board as it showed your gate now. “I gotta go, the girls are waiting for me in Las Vegas.” </p><p> </p><p>“Y/N, I love you.” Caleb said and you kissed him before you stroked his hand. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you too. It’s gonna be fun! Come on!” You chuckled and did a little silly dance for him till he finally smiled. You waved at him and at his friends before you left to your gate. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The girls were all really nice, and they already lifted your mood without any alcohol in you. Moreover Las Vegas was awesome, not to mention about the hotel where your room was booked. The Caesars Palace looked truly breathtaking. As you entered and the girls just walked along the reception desk right away, unlike them you were looking around and stepped backwards as you were still under this amazement and giddiness due to the place and that you were about to party, however you gasped as you bumped into someone, so you quickly turned back and felt embarrassed for grabbing onto whoever it was but otherwise you’d have fallen. </p><p> </p><p>“Shit…sorry.” </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about it.” The guy said and his smile was really cute and it calmed you that he wasn’t about to make a big show out of bumping into him. </p><p> </p><p>“Y/N! Come on girl!” You snickered and adjusted a lock behind your ear as you glanced at the girls then back at the stranger. </p><p> </p><p>“Let me guess, bachelorette party?” He asked while he looked back at the reception desk. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh yes.” You grinned and waved at the girls that you’ll come. </p><p> </p><p>“Get in the fucking elevator Doug, Alan needs to use the toilet. We can’t hold the elevator all night dude!” You chuckled about those guys who were peeking out from the elevator shouting at him.</p><p> </p><p>“And you’re here for a bachelor party, aren’t you?” He nodded with a smile but visibly he was a bit embarrassed. “Well…have fun Doug.” You said as you smiled back at him.</p><p> </p><p>“You too Y/N.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>The night was so damn good, all those clubs, and a little gambling too. You had no idea what time it was when you returned to your hotel room, but the girls said some Chippandales will soon come. You needed a cigarette but because of the alarms you decided to go up to the roof. It was a miracle that you got up there because you were so wasted just like the girls, but they said they’ll rather wait for the male striptease dancers in your room. Once you pushed the roof door open you lost your balance and laughed as you began to crawl on all four. You must have looked ridiculous. As you were crawling further you thought that you were hallucinating as you saw someone lying on a mattress. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” You saw the blurry shape and that he was waving at you, so you crawled closer till you reached to the mattress.</p><p> </p><p>“…holy fuck…Doug?” You laughed more along with him. “Fancy your room.” You chuckled as he lightly hit you with his pillow then you just leaned back on the mattress. </p><p> </p><p>You stretched and just began to sing something gibberish while Doug was mumbling some incomprehensible stuff to you, shit he seemed to be even more wasted than you. You glanced aside at your package of cigarette and lighter but your fingers just didn’t move the way you wanted them to so you ended up dropping them on the ground. When you glanced back you gasped a bit as the dark haired guy was leaned onto his elbow, his face above yours. You could barely even think, and all that you could think of right then was that he was extremely cute and good looking. You dig your fingers along his silky dark locks as he leaned down more and began to make out with you. You hummed as he rolled on top of you, he wasn’t heavy at all, and it just felt nice to have him on top of you. </p><p> </p><p>“Ahh you…you’re soooo…sooo hansom…handsome….would…wouldyawanna li…eat me out?” You struggled so hard to speak and you giggled as he couldn’t even manage to say one proper word but he crawled down between your legs. You pushed your panties down and tossed them away. When he went down on you, you groaned loudly, his lips felt so nice, and his tongue, as he pulled it along your clit. You closed your eyes down and moaned as he continued licking and sucking your clit, before he pushed his tongue up inside you. You looked down at his handsome face how he was pleasuring your with his tongue, and your whole body shivered into the intense orgasm. You whimpered as you began to squirt, Jesus, it hasn't even happened to you before. Doug held his tongue stick out and grinned as the rest went onto his face. Apparently, it turned him on a lot, cause once he crawled back on top of you he began to clumsily trying to pull his black pants’ zipper down. You rolled your dress a bit higher, then just snickered how Doug still couldn’t handle his zipper so you reached down and after a while it was finally down, then you pushed his pants down along with his underwear. You looked up at him with a smile on your face, the both of you were having some trouble as he was just poking his dick against your wet pussy, then you eventually held onto his erection and moaned as it slipped inside you. </p><p> </p><p>You began to make out with him while he was thrusting deep inside you, everything seemed like it was in slow motion with smaller breaks when you could clearly hear Doug’s grunts and how fast he was pounding inside you. You bit down on your lower lip as he pulled your dress cleavage lower till one of your breasts was uncovered and he began to suck on it. You moaned more and wrapped your legs tighter around his waist as you were pulling him more inside you. He licked your perky nipple before he leaned down to your neck and began to suck it, while he was rubbing your breast. Shit he was wild and so handsome. You undid a few buttons on his white shirt before you kissed then licked his hairy chest which drew some sweet groans out of him. You giggled as he grabbed onto your wrists what he pinned down against the mattress, and he began to fuck you harder. You only had to pull your legs up a bit higher and you screamed up as he began to hit just the right spot with his long cock. Your orgasm was crazy, it felt like it was lasting for eternity. You smirked as Doug pulled on you so you ended up being on top of him. You took your dress off so both your breasts began to bounce up and down as you began to ride on his dick. You felt thankful when he grabbed onto your breasts because you were close to just collapse on top of him. You began to moan louder as Doug began to pound up rough inside you till he came hard inside you. You dropped your body on top of him and lazily made out with him, while he was gently stroking your back and hair. He was saying something but it sounded so distant and in the next moment you completely lost your conscious. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As you were slowly waking up and opened your eyes, you held onto your temples and moaned from the horrible headache also how the light was hurting your eyes. You had no idea where the fuck were you, only very slowly it occurred to you that you were in Vegas, probably in your hotel room. You rolled on your side and smiled as you glanced at Doug, however as you actually realized who he is you gasped and jumped up from the mattress. But the next thing that shocked you was that you were on the roof naked. </p><p> </p><p>“Holy fuck! What….what the fuck happened?!” Your eyes widened as you noticed that your dress was in the guy’s hand while your panties were a few meters farther. You quickly pulled your dress out of his hand what you put on, then you slowly walked over to where your panties was at, your steps were quite unstable and your balance wasn’t the best yet. You rubbed your temple as your were looking around in quite a big horror, then after a little hesitation you reached in under your panties, higher up with your fingers. You nervously lifted your fingers under your nose, it smelt like cum, oh for fuck’s sake!!! When you turned back you saw that Doug was slowly waking up as well, then once he pulled his pants back on, Doug looked up at you then covered his face. </p><p> </p><p>“No…..no….please tell me we didn’t…..did we?” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m afraid…we did…” </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck!” He leaned back on the mattress and continued covering his face. After a little pause you walked up to him and sat down at the edge of the mattress. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m just as shocked…like Jesus, my wedding will be on the weekend…and fuck… I screwed it up.” You looked down at your engagement ring and couldn’t help but cry. You sniffled when you felt Doug’s hand on your back as he stroked it slowly, and you tried to cut off the crying. </p><p> </p><p>“Can you remember us….actually doing it? Cause I can’t remember anything. I was up here with my friends drinking and that’s the last thing I can remember.”</p><p> </p><p>“My…my memory is blurry…but..” You closed your eyes and cussed as you could definitely recall images of Doug fucking you. “I kind of can…blurry…but yes…we….we did it…” You opened your eyes and spotted your cigarette pack and lighter, and then you also remembered the reason why you came up. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry. I would have never done something like this under normal circumstances…I love my fiancée….can we….can we keep it between the two of us? I’m…I’m an honest guy, but shit…Tracy would leave me if she’d find out.” You appreciated that he apologized. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry too, though I don’t think it’s entirely either of our faults….we…we just got totally wasted. Of course we can keep it between us. Jesus, I’d lose my fiancé too if he’d find out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks! I really appreciate that. Uh…your neck.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about it?” </p><p> </p><p>“There’s a rather dark hickey there. I’m sorry…fuck! What the hell has gotten into me? I love Tracy.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll use some make-up I guess….ah shit…we really fucked it up.” You wiped some tears away and sighed as Doug gently hugged you. You really appreciated that he was so nice about it and comforting, instead of blaming it all on you or snapping at you what probably many other dudes would have done in his place. “Maybe we should walk back inside, it’s really hot out here…the Sun is burning my skin.” You smiled a little as Doug helped you up then you walked up to the roof's exit door, and that’s when the real nightmare started. You were locked out, at one point you helped Doug throw the mattress down to sign like that although it clearly wasn’t working. In the beginning you tried not to panic and you were chatting but as the hours were passing and you were up there under the burning Sun with no drinks you began to feel weaker by each passed hour. When you eventually heard some voices finally you thought you were just hallucinating but since they were calling for Doug, with your last strength you shifted farther behind a piece of block of the roof so they wouldn’t see you. You didn’t want Doug to make up lies for them, or them to find out about what has truly happened. As they were gone you glanced up and thankfully there was rock in the door so you slowly stumbled back inside. You were so grateful that the girls were in the room, they were worried sick even if they weren’t your actual friends, and they said they’ve been looking all over for you, except for the roof. You felt dizzy, nauseous and your skin extremely hurt, but after drinking some ice cold water, taking a quick shower and getting some soothing gel on you, you were somewhat ready for your flight back. You had no idea whether you would get there in time. It was painful to walk or to do anything to be honest but you really wanted to get back and not screw it up more than you already did. </p><p> </p><p>While the girls were calling a taxi for you, you were waiting outside. As you turned around you squinted your eyes then smiled a bit as a guy from a wheelchair waved at you. Since his friends weren’t around him, you slowly walked up to him. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, nice tan.” Doug said before he gulped down some water from his bottle. You snorted because of his comment and took one step closer.</p><p> </p><p>“Just like yours. I hope you’ll get back to your wedding in time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks. And hopefully you get to the airport in time. Your fiancé is a really lucky man.” You grimaced as you had doubts about that though you eventually leaned down and pressed a small peck onto Doug’s cheek. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for being as nice about the events as one could be. Have a safe ride Doug.” You sighed as he reached up and gently held onto your hand, but you pulled yours out eventually. “Bye Doug.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bye Y/N.” </p><p> </p><p>Before you got inside the taxi you turned back and had a small smile on your face as he was still looking at you. You discretely waved at him then eventually got inside the taxi’s backseat. During the road and your flight, you were just quietly looking out the window. You just couldn’t get rid of the memories, and it kept you wondering why did it happen. When you bumped into him you found him handsome yeah, and you were totally wasted later on, but was it just the alcohol? Maybe. But you guessed it was true ‘What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas’, at least you hoped so.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Los Angeles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aesthetic: https://66.media.tumblr.com/189aa0e838781e06ea60629232f05cc3/a45d9199e3470da4-41/s500x750/c21edd1e46b1cc83f217ae0b43cb87b113f2f831.jpg</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were drinking coffee outside the gas station’s store, just sleepily watching the cars passing by along the highway. You haven’t slept much, so you really needed that coffee to wake up at least a little bit. Your eyes widened when a car in a rather wrecked state parked down, the two men who got out of the car and went towards the toilet looked kind of familiar but you couldn’t really put their faces anywhere. </p><p> </p><p>However, you almost spat your coffee out when another one stepped out of the car. He spotted you right away, and after a small hesitation he rushed up to you. His smile was the same, charming and cute as ever. </p><p> </p><p>“What are the odds??” You chuckled and couldn’t really believe that it was the guy you spent that crazy night with on the roof of the Caesars Palace. </p><p> </p><p>“I know…Jesus…look at you. You look really…um…I mean uhm…how’s your husband?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well…we divorced…I mean…the wedding didn’t even happen so let’s just say we went our separate ways.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…I’m sorry to hear that. I hope it’s not..because of..”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah…never mind. And what about you and Tracy?” </p><p> </p><p>“We’re happily together. My life on the other hand isn’t that gleeful, because I was almost shot down by a lunatic but I’m still alive. Don’t even ask…with my friends you can never tell what’s gonna happen next.” His chuckle was so sweet, and you were truly happy for him.</p><p> </p><p>“Mum!” You looked down as your son ran up to you and rested his head against your leg. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry…” You excused yourself then gently stroked your son’s dark brown locks. “Do you feel better puppet?” As he nodded you looked back at Doug and sipped more from your coffee. “We ate at a Waffle House and poor thing seems to be intolerant against something.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aww…you okay now buddy?” Your son nodded after a little hesitation at Doug's question and slipped his hand into yours. You found it cute that he asked that question from your son. </p><p> </p><p>“We’re on our way to Cowabunga Bay, I read some reviews and they said it’s awesome.” You said and tossed the paper cup out into the bin. </p><p> </p><p>“Wow, now that sounds awesome. I bet you and your mum will have so much fun…how old are you?” It was sweet that he’s crouched down to your son and behaved so nicely even though he wouldn’t even have to walk up to you. After all you were sure most guys after such events would have ignored you. But he was different. </p><p> </p><p>“Four.” Your son said on a small voice but now wasn’t that shy towards the stranger.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, such a big boy.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not that big…. I’m the shortest in our class…even all the girls are taller than me.” You ruffled his hair gently then pouted back at him as he glanced up at you sadly.</p><p> </p><p>“Height isn’t everything. I was usually the shortest in all the classes I’ve been to too…you’ll be fine, trust me.” Maybe you just weren’t used to such kindness but what Doug said was a really nice thing to say.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” </p><p> </p><p>“Um…puppet would you like to go on the helicopter again?” As your son nodded you gave him a few cents for the helicopter coin ride and you turned back to Doug once your son rushed off. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s a really cute little guy, Caleb must be proud of him, even if you aren’t together anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“Um…Doug…you know..” You looked away and nervously adjusted your locks behind your ear. You didn’t know whether you should lie or not, and if it’d have been only about you, you would have, but you didn’t want to lie in connection with your son. “When four years ago I left from my bachelorette party…you know I thought about the thing they say…what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas…but something….more precisely…. someone came with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait a minute….you're not actually.....you’re saying he’s…..he’s my son? Are you serious?”</p><p> </p><p>“I am…” You sniffled as some tears began to run down on your face but you kept looking away. “I knew because my fiancé always wore condom because we weren’t ready for a baby…but…if that’s not enough of a proof then all you need to do is look at his hair, eyes and nose…he’s like the exact copy of you…so…oh God…” You covered your face as more tears ran down your cheek. “So when I returned to New York I called off the wedding, I told my fiancé everything…don’t worry I didn’t tell him your name or anything precise about you…but my conscious just didn’t let me to marry him…cause on my way back I realized it wasn’t just the alcohol…and even if it was 1% because of my own decisions or desires then I just felt like I don’t deserve him you know. Caleb deserved someone better. Not that I’ve ever been a cheater, but something happened that night…and it was more than just something stupid that didn’t matter….and uh….so yeah. We separated, and I just wanted a fresh start so I eventually found a new job in Phoenix…totally random I know but they offered a good salary and help in accommodation…and when I started working this morning dizziness and nausea started. I began to wonder and after I’ve done a test ….yeah I found out I was pregnant…but Doug please don’t think of it as anything…obligation or I don’t know…I’m fine…and I’m not saying I’m the best mother but I really love him and I do my best as a single mother. He’s the best thing in my life.” You cried more when he eventually hugged you to himself and gently began to stroke your back. </p><p> </p><p>“Sshhh, hey…it’s a …a lot of information right now….but I can already tell how brave you are, and what a good heart you have, okay?” </p><p> </p><p>“Gosh….don’t be so nice…I’m such a horrible person….I don’t want to drag you into any of this…I mean you have a beautiful wife, a happy marriage, a healthy life…and maybe it’d be for the best if you’d just forget about this encounter…forget about us…” You wiped your tears away with the back of your hand as Doug gently lifted your chin. </p><p> </p><p>“Listen. I …I wanna get to know him…I want to talk to him and to you…right now I can’t really do that cause of my friends…we’re leaving, but give me your number okay?” You smiled a little as he pressed a peck onto your forehead then once he handled you his phone you saved your number among his contacts. “And…what’s his name?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah…it’s stupid…I just never actually thought I’ll ever meet you again, so I named him after you. Doug. But he prefers to be called Dougie.” </p><p> </p><p>“Wow that’s…” But then he was cut off by his friends and as you didn’t want to bring him into any awkward situation you quickly came up with something. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for the direction…without a GPS I’m totally lost…um…bye then.” </p><p> </p><p>“Bye.” </p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>You were so nervous, it’s not like Doug was a stranger and he was so positive and nice about the whole situation but you were still unprepared about this whole situation. Also about your son, because Doug said he wanted to have a conversation with him and tell him that he was his father. But as it turned out you really shouldn’t have to worry, because Dougie took the news well, and the next thing you saw was that the two of them were playing a serious dinosaur fight with your son’s toys as if he's always been here for your son. You didn’t really know how to feel about it, of course as a reflex it looked adorable and you were happy but you reminded yourself that he was married, and you shouldn’t get used to his presence at all. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey baby it’s time for bed now…” You smiled as he gave the usual little whining how he didn’t want to.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I put him to bed? I could tell you about the huge dinosaur skeletons that are at my workplace.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course…”</p><p> </p><p>“WOW! Real skeletons? Where do you work at?” Your son asked on a high pitched giddy voice.</p><p> </p><p>“At the Natural History Museum of Los Angeles. You and your mum should definitely come and visit it one day. It’s a super cool place. You’d love it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mum! Can we??”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhm…I…I really wouldn’t want to bother your dad during work…” You felt like your heart will melt as Doug picked your son up and began to carry him to his bedroom. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine really…you should come Y/N.” Doug said and playfully tickled your son what drew some giggles out of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright….goodnight puppet.” You waved at your son then just stopped outside and smiled to yourself as you overheard how excitedly Doug was talking about all the exhibitions at the museum, but mainly about the dinosaurs. After a few minutes he came out and carefully closed the door. </p><p> </p><p>“Last time I checked you’re an archivist and not a paleontologist.” You giggled quietly then you felt your cheeks redden a bit as Doug stepped closer. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s just a job but I know way more than that. I could hold professional tours all over the exhibitions.” He eyed you while he was drumming on the wall with his finger next to your head. </p><p> </p><p>“I believe you.” God, those blue eyes….</p><p> </p><p>“Dougie is amazing…I just…really want to be part of his life.”</p><p> </p><p>“He is. You’re always welcomed here, but I really don’t want to ruin your life. You don’t owe us anything. I mean…I know I was just a drunk one-night stand for you…not even that because we had blurry memories of it. I want you to be happy with your wife.” You truly meant it all, even if he was making your heart beat so damn fast.</p><p> </p><p>“Y/N. I would ruin my life if I’d ignore my own son. I can’t be here all the time but I want to visit him every week, I’ll come up with an excuse to Tracy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright…Doug, you’re really sweet for doing all this…I…Doug..” You mumbled quietly against his lips as he leaned in then wrapped his arms around your waist. “We shouldn’t…you’re married…”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right…absolutely right. I’m sorry.” God, you were telling yourself in your head, not to look into his eyes, anything but that! Although you were weak and as soon as you looked into those beautiful blue pair of eyes you gave in and pulled him by the collar of his shirt for another kiss. It lasted quite long, he grabbed tight onto your hip, but eventually you pulled back and stepped away from him. “I---I probably should get going then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Will you be okay driving at night?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…see you soon then, alright?” </p><p> </p><p>“Uhum.” You nodded then once you walked to the entrance door you waved at him and watched him drive away. You wanted him so fucking badly but, you knew that he was married. You already turned his life quite upside-down by telling him that he had a son, you didn’t want to mess things up more. You promised yourself that you won’t.  </p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yet here you were in the archive room of the Natural History Museum of Los Angeles, while Doug had you pressed against the file cabinets. There were two empty bottles of wine somewhere on the floor, but at least you were both at your senses, although a little drunk. He was kissing your neck all over while he slipped his hands under your dress and yanked your panties off you. </p><p> </p><p>Shit. You only came to visit him with your son, and here you were. Dougie was at your hotel with a babysitter. You had a son, you shouldn’t do this for fuck’s sake. But Doug was so sweet during the whole day, he showed all the exhibitions to his son, and you couldn’t turn him down when he asked you to stay after closing hours. </p><p> </p><p>The metal drawers trembled into the next push as he kissed you wildly. Holy shit, he was full of surprises, you wouldn’t have thought that the good mannered, quiet guy was such a beast when it came to sex. You dig your fingers along his hair while he was biting and sucking at your neck. Once he unzipped his pants and adjusted the zipper you felt the wet head of his cock against your pussy, you hummed but pushed on him a bit as he pressed it against your hole. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey…hey…slow down, do you want to make me pregnant again? Put on a condom.” You snorted as he giggled then he stumbled back a bit, actually almost fell but thankfully he bumped into a table. You slowly took off your dress while he pulled the condom out of his pocket and he tore it open, then rolled it onto his hardness. “Now fuck me Doug.” You undid your bra and smirked as he groaned from the view of your bare breasts. He lifted you up and you wrapped your legs around his waist. You moaned once he thrust his cock inside you. He grabbed onto your wrists and shoved them against the drawers. The whole row of drawers was trembling into each thrust, thank God that they were fixed to the floor. Doug was thrusting up inside you hard, and at the same time he was sucking your perky nipples. Oh God, your pussy walls were tightening more around his erect dick. You were moaning loud from the feeling how his shaft was rubbing hard against all the right spots in your pussy. You cried out his name as you came, and not much after he did as well. “Shit…you’re so fucking good at this.” He was still panting, then he let go off your wrists and as you held onto the base of the condom you carefully got off him. You took a few steps then eventually laid down on top of the wooden table. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll at least remember this.” He said, then as he walked closer to you, he tossed the condom into the bin before he crawled on top of you. You reached up and unbuttoned his shirt what you threw away. “God, you’re so fucking beautiful.” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re only saying this, because you’re drunk.” You mumbled then blushed as he searched in his pocket and bit another condom’s wrapping off, then rolled it onto his dick. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m saying this, because I mean it.” You arched your back as he thrust his dick inside you. You looked up at his hot naked body, he grabbed onto your breasts. He was thrusting deeper and harder inside you. You stroked his hairy arms and pressed your lap tighter against his. You could already feel the tingling all over your clit, he barely needed to push a few more times and he sent you to your orgasm again. He was fucking you hard for a few more minutes, the table was cracking intensively under you, then it stopped once Doug came inside you. </p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>Somehow deep down you knew that this couldn’t go on forever, that Tracy would find it suspicious, how Doug was away a lot, and you were right. It was a nasty and intense drama. You just wanted to forget about it all. </p><p> </p><p>You wiped your tears away as you were standing front of a mirror looking at yourself, then you eventually smiled up as your son ran in and you’ve picked him up. </p><p> </p><p>“They’re waiting for you mum.” He said then you put him down after you pressed a kiss onto his forehead. You inhaled in deep before you walked out towards the backyard. During you were taking the few steps, you couldn’t really believe this was actually happening. It could have ended up so badly, so sadly, but here you were, and even more tears ran down your cheek out of happiness as you stopped next to your handsome groom. </p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t you regret it?” You asked quietly as you leaned in to Doug. </p><p> </p><p>“What?” He asked as he carefully lifted your veil up. </p><p> </p><p>“That you didn’t have a bachelor party this time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up.” He snorted then gently brushed his nose against yours.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>